Integrated circuits often include cells which have different threshold voltages. For example, cells along a critical speed path having a lower threshold voltage than cells along a non-critical speed path. As technology nodes shrink, lithography and doping processes used to form the cells having different threshold voltages becomes more difficult due to reduced spacing between the cells.